hurricanesfandomcom-20200216-history
Forum:2013 Pacific typhoon season
Future start Yep.--Isaac829 02:18, September 16, 2012 (UTC) Yep. A. Massive. Catty. 5. Typhoon. In. Typhoon. Land. I. Think. Will. Hit. Japan. In. August. 2013. Whilst. We. Are. Having. Humberto. And. Ingrid. Agreed. People. 00:10, November 11, 2012 (UTC) : JTWC Best Track for last year is out.Isaac829 20:54, April 26, 2013 (UTC) September Welcome to September in the Western Pacific! I hope we can get some kind of typhoon streak going. We are really lagging behind in strong storms here. I expect 6''' JMA named storms, '''5 severe tropical storms, 4''' typhoons, and '''2 super typhoons, and an ACE of 65. AndrewTalk To Me 12:58, September 1, 2013 (UTC) 17W.TORAJI Tropical Storm Toraji This year sucks.Isaac829 19:29, September 1, 2013 (UTC) Seriously? Another weak storm?! With 10-minute winds of 35 knots (40 mph/60 km/h) and a pressure of 1002 mbar (hPa; 29.59 inHg), it is expected to reach 45 knots (50 mph)/990 mbar (hPa; 29.23 inHg) before dissipating. And yet another waste of a name/fail... AndrewTalk To Me 20:16, September 1, 2013 (UTC) Well, Toraji's winds have increased to 40 knots (45 mph/70 km/h) (10-minute winds) and its pressure has fallen to 994 mbar (hPa; 29.35 inHg), but it should not get much stronger. And the JTWC has upgraded Toraji to a 35 knot (40 mph/65 km/h) tropical storm (1-minute winds). AndrewTalk To Me 12:14, September 2, 2013 (UTC) What's with all the little weaklings?! God, I'm tired of these. And I agree with Isaac829, this year sucks. If the Northern Hemisphere doesn't stop producing weaklings, then I will go furious. We need some decent major hurricanes, for once. And by "decent" I mean "storms that don't affect land that much", because I don't want any devastation... [[User:Steven09876 |'Steven09876']] ''T'' | 16:53, September 2, 2013 (UTC) Severe Tropical Storm Toraji It's almost like Category 1 intensity for the NHem has become the new Category 5... Anyway, the JMA has upgraded Toraji to a 50 knot (60 mph/100 km/h) (10-minute winds), 985 mbar (hPa; 29.09 inHg) severe tropical storm, and the JTWC has upgraded Toraji to 45 knots (50 mph) (1-minute winds). AndrewTalk To Me 11:24, September 3, 2013 (UTC) : And now Toraji is passing into southern Japan as a tropical storm, and will dissipate soon later. Ryan1000 01:55, September 4, 2013 (UTC) Remnants of Toraji Dissipated over southern Japan. --'Dylan' (Hurricane 99) 20:08, September 4, 2013 (UTC) : Yawn. We have yet another weak TS. When are we going to get another typhoon already? geez [[User:Steven09876 |'Steven09876']] ''T'' | 02:01, September 5, 2013 (UTC) ::: Guys, I figured out why we're so dead. The TWC decided to name winter storms last winter, which made hurricanes jealous that they're not the only named storms out there so they've decided to not show up to the party this year. Mystery solved. And no, that's not sarcasm. Last winter's inactivity is literally why this year is dead. Ryan1000 17:29, September 5, 2013 (UTC) ::::: I'll believe in the conspiracy :P Isaac829 19:36, September 5, 2013 (UTC) ::::::I knew naming winter storms was a bad idea! --'Dylan' (Hurricane 99) 20:43, September 5, 2013 (UTC) :::::::I believe this, too. The ATL, EPAC, and WPAC are all jealous. AndrewTalk To Me 22:31, September 5, 2013 (UTC) ::::::::So, the TWC naming winter storms is the reason why we are so dead worldwide. The basins must have gotten very jealous. >:) [[User:Steven09876 |'Steven09876']] ''T'' | 22:56, September 5, 2013 (UTC) ::::::::Actually naming winter storms was a good idea my aunt that lives in Vermont says she pay more attention to winter storms since now that they are name.So for public awareness is good.Allanjeffs 05:52, September 13, 2013 (UTC) 91W.NONAME JMA Tropical Depression Everyone is clearly losing interest in the WPAC. A 30 knot (35 mph/55 km/h), 1012 mbar (hPa; 29.88 inHg) tropical depression is spinning 870 miles (1400 km) east of Wake Island. Also, the JTWC gives this depression a low chance of tropical cyclone formation in the next 24 hours. AndrewTalk To Me 18:17, September 7, 2013 (UTC) Remnants of JMA Tropical Depression Wow. Just like that, the depression fades away. What a fail! AndrewTalk To Me 10:41, September 8, 2013 (UTC) Seriously, the WPac has been acting very quiet and weak lately. I hope we get another typhoon soon, and this depression was an epic fail. [[User:Steven09876 |'Steven09876']] ''T'' | 15:47, September 8, 2013 (UTC) 18W.MAN-YI Tropical Storm Man-yi Well, WPac's back up again with this storm. Forecast to peak as a C1 as it nears southern Japan, and passes just south of, or right over, Tokyo in 4 days. Ryan1000 02:07, September 13, 2013 (UTC) Japan may need to watch out. Although Man-yi is currently at 35 knots (40 mph/65 km/h) (1 and 10-minute sustained winds) per both the JMA and JTWC, and its pressure is at 994 mbar (hPa; 29.35 inHg), it is forecast to reach winds of 55 knots (60 mph) (10-minute sustained)/980 mbar (hPa) per the JMA and 65 knots (1-minute sustained) (75 mph) per the JTWC. AndrewTalk To Me 10:55, September 13, 2013 (UTC) : I have doubts that this will be too severe for Japan as it parallels the southern coastline of the country, not to mention Tokyo has some of the best floodwalls in the world to protect from typhoon storm surges. They experience an average of one tropical storm or typhoon a year, last year typhoons Jelewat and Guchol passed near the city as tropical storms. I think a good analogy to this would be Typhoon Maria in 2006, a category 1 storm that nears Tokyo but turns away. Ryan1000 15:35, September 13, 2013 (UTC) : Man-yi is finally here! I hope it won't be too bad for Japan. [[User:Steven09876 |'Steven09876']] ''T'' | 23:28, September 13, 2013 (UTC) ::: Both the JMA and the JTWC now take this into Japan as a typhoon in 3 days or so, right near Tokyo as a cat 1. Now it'll probably be more like Fitow in 2007, a large cat 1 that caused about a billion dollars in damage and killed 7 in Japan. I doubt it'll be as bad as Talas of 2010 though, it's forecast to move very fast when it nears Tokyo, rocketing along at 20 to 30 mph. Ryan1000 01:26, September 14, 2013 (UTC) ::: The gfs and the Euro were predicting a major out of this one.Epic fail for those models unless it put RI.Allanjeffs 01:50, September 14, 2013 (UTC) ::::: Man-Yi looks pretty nice on sattelite imagery, but a cat 3 or stronger out of this seems too far for me. A cat 2 isn't impossible, but I think only a cat 1 as of now. Ryan1000 06:00, September 14, 2013 (UTC) Severe Tropical Storm Man-yi Also, severe TS as of now, looks better. Ryan1000 06:03, September 14, 2013 (UTC) Man-yi is currently at 50 knots (60 mph, 95 km/h) (10-minute winds)/985 mbar (hPa; 29.09 inHg) per the JMA and at 45 knots (50 mph, 85 km/h) (1-minute sustained), with gusts of up to 70 knots (80 mph, 130 km/h) per the JTWC. I believe Man-yi has a slight chance of becoming a weak typhoon, but I am not placing my money on it. AndrewTalk To Me 11:20, September 14, 2013 (UTC) I think Man-yi will become a typhoon by JTWC's standards and remain a severe tropical storm by JMA's standards, similar to Rumbia, Trami, and Pewa. But Japan could get a beating from this in a few days. [[User:Steven09876 |'Steven09876']] ''T'' | 15:18, September 14, 2013 (UTC) Tropical Storm Man-yi (2nd time) Man-yi's pressure remains the same. However, its 1-minute winds have risen to 50 knots (60 mph, 95 km/h) per the JTWC, and its 10-minute winds have fallen to 45 knots (50 mph, 85 km/h) per the JMA. Maybe this storm will not be as bad as feared... AndrewTalk To Me 22:58, September 14, 2013 (UTC) Severe Tropical Storm Man-yi (2nd time) Or maybe not! The JMA has raised Man-yi's winds back to 55 knots (65 mph, 100 km/h, 30 m/s) (10-minute sustained) and lowered its pressure to 975 mbar (hPa; 28.79 inHg). In addition, the JTWC has also raised Man-yi's one-minute sustained winds up to 55 knots (65 mph, 100 km/h). However, the JMA is incredibly resilient with Man-yi attaining typhoon intensity. It takes the storm to 60 knots (70 mph, 30 m/s)(10-minute sustained)/970 mbar (hPa) before it weakens it. This may be good news, as Yokohama, Tokyo, Kobe, and Sapporo, Japan's largest cities, are all in Man-yi's forecast cone. The JTWC also predicts peak winds of 60 knots (70 mph, 30 m/s) (1-minute sustained) before weakening it as well. Tokyo and Kyoto are both in the JTWC's forecast cone for Man-yi. AndrewTalk To Me 11:55, September 15, 2013 (UTC) Man-yi is not stopping. Both the JTWC and JMA have upgraded the storm's winds to 60 knots (70 mph, 110 km/h, 30 m/s) (one and ten-minute sustained). Gusts from the system are currently at 85 knots (100 mph, 155 km/h) as assessed by the JTWC, and the JMA has lowered its pressure to 965 mbar (hPa; 28.50 inHg). The JMA does not forecast any more intensification, and the JTWC is also resilient to upgrade Man-yi to a typhoon. Regardless, Japan needs to take the necessary preparations to get ready for Man-yi. AndrewTalk To Me 21:51, September 15, 2013 (UTC) Feeling lonely Andrew? Yeah, no one cares about the WPac. I don't think Man-yi will become a typhoon, but it could cause some destruction in Japan. [[User:Steven09876 |'Steven09876']] ''T'' | 00:14, September 16, 2013 (UTC) : Tokyo has some of the best floodwalls in the world to endure typhoon storm surges, they can probably endure any typhoon except something like Vera of 1959, the most powerful landfalling typhoon in Japan's history. This shouldn't be anything exceptional for the folks there. Ryan1000 01:38, September 16, 2013 (UTC) Post-Tropical Cyclone Man-yi Racing northeastward away from Japan. --'Dylan' (Hurricane 99) 18:51, September 16, 2013 (UTC) : Looks like Japan made it out ok. Ryan1000 18:55, September 16, 2013 (UTC) 17W.USAGI 99W.INVEST Behind Man-Yi, there's another invest in WPac. This will probably become Usagi. It's currently east-northeast of Luzon. Ryan1000 18:57, September 16, 2013 (UTC) Tropical Depression 17W (Odette) Scratch what I said a few seconds ago, this actually is a TD right now. Ryan1000 19:00, September 16, 2013 (UTC) Tropical Storm Usagi (Odette) Now named by JMA. The GFS and Euro forecasts with this are pretty ominous. Both models take this storm crashing into Hong Kong as a powerful typhoon in 5 days. Then again, that was also Utor's initial forecast and it missed them, but either way, this one bears watching. Ryan1000 20:11, September 16, 2013 (UTC) : We might see something big come out of this. Stay tuned. If this crashes into Hong Kong as a powerful typhoon, then it will be very devastating. But I think Usagi will probably miss them. Let's hope so... [[User:Steven09876 |'Steven09876']] ''T'' | 21:47, September 16, 2013 (UTC) : The JMA forecast a 70 knot (80 mph) (10-minute winds)/965 mbar (hPa) typhoon out of Utor, and the JTWC expect 80 knot (90 mph) winds (1-minute winds). Hopefully, Usagi stays weak! AndrewTalk To Me 01:03, September 17, 2013 (UTC) :Usagi's 10-minute sustained winds have increased to 45 knots (50 mph, 85 km/h), and its pressure has fallen to 990 mbar (hPa; 29.23 inHg) per the JMA. The JTWC has upped Usagi's 1-minute sustained winds to 50 knots (60 mph, 95 km/h) and its gusts to 65 knots (75 mph, 120 km/h). It is forecast to reach 75 knots (85 mph) (10-minute sustained)/960 mbar (hPa) per the JMA, and 105 knots (120 mph)/gusts of 130 knots (150 mph) per the JTWC. AndrewTalk To Me 23:01, September 17, 2013 (UTC) :::Usagi is almost Stationary right now, but the latest forecast from the JMA takes it to 960 mbars by the 20th, not to mention by then it could be dangerously close to China. Fortunately, it looks like it will make landfall well to the east of Hong Kong, possibly clip southern Taiwan. Ryan1000 23:53, September 17, 2013 (UTC) ::::Well, at least it will miss Hong Kong. Usagi will almost certainly become a typhoon, and China could take a beating from this. [[User:Steven09876 |'Steven09876']] ''T'' | 00:34, September 18, 2013 (UTC) Typhoon Usagi (Odette) The JMA (and the JTWC) have now confirmed this to be a typhoon. The latest forecast actually turns it more due west in the late forecast period, Hong Kong might not be completely out of the woods yet. Peak intensity from JMA now expected to be 950 mbars. Ryan1000 14:50, September 18, 2013 (UTC) Usagi is bombing out! Its windspeed is now at 75 knots (85 mph, 140 km/h) (10-minute sustained) and its pressure is at 955 mbar (hPa; 28.20 inHg) per the JMA, and at 90 knots (105 mph, 165 km/h) (1-minute sustained)/gusts of 105 knots (120 mph, 195 km/h) per the JTWC. The typhoon is forecast to reach 85 knots (100 mph) (10-minute sustained)/940 mbar (hPa) per the JMA and 105 knots (120 mph) (1-minute sustained)/130 knot (150 mph) gusts per the JTWC. Hong Kong and Macau are both in in the JTWC's forecast cone, so they are not off the hook yet. AndrewTalk To Me 22:04, September 18, 2013 (UTC) Yeah, its bombing out! JTWC now predicts that Usagi will hit Hong Kong, and they might be in trouble. Stay tuned. [[User:Steven09876 |'Steven09876']] ''T'' | 04:22, September 19, 2013 (UTC) Usagi is the first cat 5 in the Wpac.Finally!Allanjeffs 12:13, September 19, 2013 (UTC) Oh my goodness, no! Usagi just consumed a whole gallon bottle of caffeine! Per the JMA, we have a monster 110 knot (125 mph, 205 km/h) (10-minute sustained)/910 mbar (hPa; 26.87 inHg) typhoon! The JTWC has reported winds of 140 knots (160 mph, 260 km/h) (1-minute sustained), with gusts of 155 knots (180 mph). Fortunately, the JMA expects no further intensification, but the JTWC predicts Usagi's winds will increase to 145 knots (165 mph) (1-minute winds), and its gusts to 175 knots (195 mph)! Allan, please do not cheer this typhoon on. A Category 5 heading for a major metropolitan region is the last thing you want to be supporting. AndrewTalk To Me 22:25, September 19, 2013 (UTC) :I removed the "Super Typhoon Usagi" header because the JMA does not officially designate super typhoons as such. Usagi is, I believe, the first Category 5 tropical cyclone worldwide this year. It likely - and hopefully - will weaken before landfall. Why is it that whenever we finally get a nice, powerful tropical cyclone this year, it has to be a threat to land? --'Dylan' (Hurricane 99) 22:49, September 19, 2013 (UTC) :Holy crap. This storm is scary. We now have a huge monster Category 5 super typhoon, and its headed straight for Hong Kong!!! Hopefully it will weaken significantly before striking the region, or else a big disaster is about to unfold. Stay tuned. [[User:Steven09876 |'Steven09876']] ''T'' | 01:24, September 20, 2013 (UTC) :::Well, the JMA and JTWC forecasts drop this down to a cat 3/2 before it makes landfall just east of Hong Kong in 3 days. Although this is a powerful storm now, it probably won't be a doomsday disaster, but Hong Kong could be affected with some winds and surge either way, just nothing too severe. It's been a while since Hong Kong got a violent typhoon make landfall directly in the city, but that's the last thing a city like that, or Shanghai/Tokyo, needs. And yeah, this is officially "Typhoon" Usagi, not a "super" typhoon, as JMA doesn't call it a super typhoon, only JTWC does. Ryan1000 06:04, September 20, 2013 (UTC) ::::Hi guys, I'm in Hong Kong right now. I'm staying at the hotel and ride out the storm.Isaac829 09:59, September 20, 2013 (UTC) ::::::You could be in for quite the ride Isaac. The latest JTWC forecast has this storm hitting the city in two days at 110 mph, while the JMA has Usagi missing the city just to the east, but still passing very near the city as a cat 4 with 945 mbars. That's not good, but at least it's not guranteed to directly hit Hong Kong per JMA. Hopefully that happens to be true, and it misses the city. Ryan1000 14:12, September 20, 2013 (UTC) :::::::Stay safe, Isaac! Don't use an umbrella to shield yourself from the rain! :P --'Dylan' (Hurricane 99) 15:03, September 20, 2013 (UTC) :::::::::The JTWC has lowered their landfall intensity to 100 mph, and the GFS/Euro now see this hitting Hong Kong directly at about that strength too. The JMA forecast still takes it just east of the city, but all the other forecasts make this a near-direct hit. Well, it's not a doomsday storm if it's only 100 mph, but that could still mean quite a bit knowing the size of this storm and the vulnerability of Hong Kong to typhoons. Ryan1000 19:45, September 20, 2013 (UTC) :::::::::Usagi is powering down. Per the JMA, its 10-minute winds have fallen to 95 knots (110 mph, 175 km/h) and its pressure has risen to 925 mbar (hPa; 27.17 inHg). The JTWC reports the typhoon's one-minute winds to be 130 knots (150 mph, 240 km/h) and its gusts to be 160 knots (185 mph). Both the JMA and JTWC are very aggressive with Usagi. The JMA shows doom for Hong Kong and Macao, and the JTWC puts all of southern China and northern Vietnam in danger. AndrewTalk To Me 01:21, September 21, 2013 (UTC) 18W.NONAME JMA Tropical Depression Just formed in the South China Sea. Ryan1000 20:11, September 16, 2013 (UTC) The JMA only takes the system to 35 knots (40 mph) (10-minute winds)/998 mbar (hPa). No advisories have been written by the JTWC. I doubt this will become anything significant. AndrewTalk To Me 01:04, September 17, 2013 (UTC) I think this will become Pabuk, and probably be only a weak to moderate TS. [[User:Steven09876 |'Steven09876']] ''T'' | 00:38, September 18, 2013 (UTC) : Not looking too likely at this point Steven. It's about to move ashore in Vietnam and organization hasn't improved since the last few days. This will probably stay a TD. Ryan1000 14:50, September 18, 2013 (UTC) Tropical Depression 18W The JTWC has classified this depression as Tropical Depression 18W. Currently at 30 knots (35 mph, 55 km/h) (10-minute sustained)/996 mbar (hPa) per the JMA and 25 knots (30 mph) (1-minute sustained)/35 knot (40 mph) gusts per the JTWC, it should not get any stronger than it currently is. AndrewTalk To Me 22:12, September 18, 2013 (UTC) Remnants of Tropical Depression 18W The depression dissipated over Vietnam. AndrewTalk To Me 22:36, September 19, 2013 (UTC) 91W.NONAME JMA Tropical Depression Currently at 30 knots (35 mph, 55 km/h) (10-minute sustained)/1000 mbar (hPa), the JMA has classified a new tropical depression east of Usagi. It is forecast to reach 35 knots (40 mph) (10-minute sustained)/996 mbar (hPa), according to the agency. Also, the JTWC has labeled this system as Invest 91W and given it a TCFA. AndrewTalk To Me 22:36, September 19, 2013 (UTC) : That's only an initial forecast as of now. Both the GFS and Euro explode this storm (future Pabuk) into a powerful tyhoon, but unlike Usagi, it will turn north towards Japan, then east out to sea and die without affecting land, except maybe some of the Marshall/Marina Islands. Ryan1000 19:40, September 20, 2013 (UTC) Retirements at a glance There are enough storms. *All - 10% - Nothing seems to be worth retiring this year. (Except Labuyo) Isaac829 21:51, September 2, 2013 (UTC) I am going to wait on this section until Soulik dissipates. AndrewTalk To Me 12:50, July 9, 2013 (UTC) : Yeah, when Soulik hits China, I think we'll have a seroius retirement canidate. But nothing prior to Soulik stands much of a chance for retirement. Ryan1000 16:03, July 9, 2013 (UTC) Now that Soulik's gone, I will post my predictions: JMA: #Sonamu - 1% - Two deaths is simply not enough for retirement, and Sonamu barely left any damage at all. #Shanshan - 1% - Although four people died and damages amount to $255,000 (2013 USD), if 2008's Fengshen was not retired, Shanshan definitely will not. #Yagi - 0.1% - It tapped Japan, but I just do not see Yagi going because of the lack of damage and deaths. #Leepi - 0.5% - This storm affected a good number of regions, but there are no damage or death reports, so it is a no for Leepi. #Bebinca - 2% - Despite affecting many areas of China, they have seen so much worse than Bebinca, as the storm did not kill anyone and caused only $5.3 million (2013 USD) in damage. #Rumbia - 5% - Fifty-five deaths, along with $1.25 million (2013 USD) in damage, make Bebinca an unlikely retirement candidate.Rumbia only did $1.25 million in damage, the other $4.52 billion came from something else.--Isaac829 19:13, July 14, 2013 (UTC) #Soulik - 10% - This could have been an unwritten nightmare for Shanghai, but Soulik collapsed so fast it did not happen. Regardless, the damage total of $43 million (2013 USD) is not looking good. #Cimaron - 5% - Some significant flooding and impact occurred in China and damages total to $253 million (2013 USD), but it likely will not be enough for retirement, considering only one fatality was reported. #Jebi - 0.5% - No damages or deaths have been reported from the system, and it was not as bad as it could have been. #Mangkhut - 0.1% - It has caused two fatalities, but I doubt it will be bad at all for Vietnam. #Utor - 40% - Utor could have been so much worse than it really was. Looking at a super typhoon explode so close to the Philippines was just unreal. The Philippines have quite the road to recovery and southern China was hit pretty good as well. However, despite the ugly $21 million (2013 USD) in damage, the eight deaths lowers my percentage significantly. If Utor had caused Bopha or Washi-like fatality totals, we could be looking at a typhoon with an 80% chance of retirement. #Trami - 3% - Trami did cause 18 fatalities and property losses of $1.83 million (2013 USD). It also has caused serious flooding in China and the Philippines. Fortunately, most of those regions were in a drought, so there was some benefit from the storm. #Kong-rey - 1% - Despite the two deaths reported from Kong-rey, I doubt it will be remembered. #Yutu - 0% - Yutu was nothing more than a Western Pacific Gaston or Jose. #Toraji - 0.5% - Toraji was not significantly bad for Japan or Taiwan. #Man-yi - 0.5% - Only one fatality was reported from Man-yi, and that does not make it a retirement nominee at all. #Usagi - TBA - Still Active PAGASA: #Auring - 0.1% - No. #Bising - 0% - No way. #Crising - 2% - Not really. #Dante - 0% - No way. #Emong - 0.05% - No. #Fabian - 0% - No way. #Gorio - 20% - Maybe, but I doubt it. #Huaning - 0% - No. #Isang - 0.01% - No. #Jolina - 0.05% - No. #Kiko - 0.05% - No. #Labuyo - 50% - Maybe, but I will not guarantee it. #Maring - 0.5% - No. #Nando - 0.01% - No. AndrewTalk To Me 14:57, July 14, 2013 (UTC) Might as well make mine: JMA names: *Sonamu - <1% - Not happening. *Shanshan - 2% - Not a fishspinner, but this was no Bopha. *Yagi - ~0% - Hardly any damage in Japan. *Leepi - 0% - More widespread than Yagi, but most of the impacts were negligible. *Bebinca - 5% - Some damage to China, but they've seen much worse than this. *Rumbia - 30% - I would normally go higher for a storm that killed over 50 people, but those numbers aren't high enough in that area. *Soulik - >30% - 300 million in damage as of now, Soulik could've been much, much worse. *Cimaron - <10% - China has seen worse. *Jebi - 8% - Meh. *Mangkhut - 10% - Not expected to be too bad. *Utor - 65% - Caused lots of damage over parts of Luzon, China got off better though. *Trami - 15% - It contributed to an already severe flood problem in China, hopefully it doesn't get much worse. *Kong-Rey - 15% - Some flooding, but nothing significant. *Yutu - 0% - Do it again! I wasn't looking. *Toraji - 5% - Some flooding in Japan, but likely not retirement-worthy. *Man-Yi - 3% - Damage in Japan wasn't too severe. *Usagi - ?? - Still active, but it might be a threat to Hong Kong. PAGASA names: *Auring - 1% - Not enough. *Bising - 0% - Seriously? *Crising - 4% - Nah. *Dante - 0% - Did I miss something? *Emong - 1% - Maybe...nah, not happening. *Fabian - 0% - What? *Gorio - 15% - Nothing compared to past storms they've seen. *Huaning - 0% - No damage to the Philipines. *Isang - 0% - Didn't touch the Philpines. *Jolina - 6% - Nothing severe to the islands. *Kiko - <5% - Not much to the Philipines. *Labuyo - 100% - Has been retired. *Maring - 2% - Mostly missed the islands. *Nando - ~0% - No real impacts to the islands. *Odette - <5% - It'll probably miss Luzon. Those are mine for now. Ryan1000 21:54, July 14, 2013 (UTC) Here's my predictions: JMA names *Sonamu - 1% - 2 deaths are not enough. *Shanshan - 1% - This affected the Philippines, but the damage and deaths are not enough for retirement. *Yagi - 0% - Failure. *Leepi - 0% - No way. *Bebinca - 5% - China has seen much, much worse. *Rumbia - 25% - There's a chance, but I doubt it. *Soulik - 35% - Caused lots of damage in Taiwan and China, but this could have been much worse. *Cimaron - 10% - I don't think so. *Jebi - 0.5% - Nope. *Mangkhut - 1% - Doubt it. *Utor - 55% - Caused lots of destruction in the Philippines and China. I think we have the first serious retirement candidate! *Trami - 10% - It did cause some damage and deaths, but I don't think it is going. *Kong-rey - 2% - Probably not. *Yutu - 0% - Nothing. *Toraji - 1% - Affected Japan, but it will not be retired. *Man-yi - 2% - Not much damage in Japan. *Usagi - ? - Still active, but Hong Kong really needs to watch out. This could become very devastating, and once it's all done, it might have a better chance of retirement than Utor. PAGASA names *Auring - 0.5% - Doubt it. *Bising - 0% - Epic fail. *Crising - 2% - Nah. *Dante - 0% - Hell no. *Emong - 0.1% - No. *Fabian - 0% - Turned the wrong way. *Gorio - 20% - The Philippines have seen MUCH worse. *Huaning - 0% - Nope. *Isang - 0.1% - Not happening. *Jolina - 5% - Caused some flooding in the Philippines, but it won't be retired. *Kiko - 2% - Didn't do much to the Philippines. *Labuyo - Retired. *Maring - 0.5% - It mostly missed the Philippines. *Nando - 0% - No Philippine impacts. *Odette - ? - Still active [[User:Steven09876 |'''Steven09876]] ''T'' | ' 15:59, July 22, 2013 (UTC) Labuyo has been retired due to its damage total. AndrewTalk To Me 14:04, August 20, 2013 (UTC) So we know that if a storm makes more than1 billion in damage and kill more than 300 lives is going to be retire.Now we know which ones are going out of the list.Allanjeffs 15:20, August 20, 2013 (UTC) : Not surprised it was retired, but I'm not sure if Utor itself will be retired. Sometimes a storms PAGASA name is retired but the JMA name stays, like Frank (Fengshen) in 2008, or many of the tropical storms in 2011 (except for Washi, which was retired by both PAGASA and JMA). 'Ryan1000''' 15:36, August 23, 2013 (UTC)